


Miracle

by Terapsina



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, POV Maria Rambeau, Short One Shot, They Were In Love Don't Fight Me, reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: To Maria, Carol had always felt like something of a miracle. This loud, brash woman with smiles made of fire and laugh like a reckless free fall./or/A look into Maria's head when she first sees Carol again.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie. Like I LOVE this movie. I'm gonna watch it again next week but until then I felt like writing something quick so I did.

To Maria, Carol had always felt like something of a miracle. This loud, brash woman with smiles made of fire and laugh like a reckless free fall.

Someone who loved the sky as much as Maria did and let no one stand between her and touching it.

They flew like they’d always meant to have wings of their own and only out of some cosmic error had been born on the ground. So side by side they fought their way into the military and into the pilot seats of the fastest planes on the planet.

Higher, further, faster, baby. 

Carol was her best friend, her partner in arms, the other half of Maria’s soul and a second mother to Maria’s little girl. She was the love of Maria’s life.

Carol had always been something like a miracle.

So when Maria hears Monica’s joyful shout and walks around the wing of the plane she’s been fixing up for the past three months, wiping oil from her hands with some old cloth and stops in her tracks, she doesn’t doubt her eyes when they land on a ghost.

She hasn’t seen Carol in six years. All she’d had left of her were boxes of memories, half a dog tag and Monica’s sense of humor.

But there she stands, arms awkward on the shoulders of their daughter, a stranger behind her eyes and another at her side. She feels like an earthquake has just hit her world all over again, - like her heart is one beat away from breaking anew, - but she doesn’t doubt her eyes.

Carol Danvers is alive, and just as much of a miracle as she’s always been to Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I did Maria justice but I just loved that moment when she first sees Carol and looks like all the air has been knocked out of her so I wanted to try to get inside her head for a bit.


End file.
